


Would You Be So Kind?

by alexdoeswhatever



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, F/M, Fluff, dodie References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdoeswhatever/pseuds/alexdoeswhatever
Summary: cute fluffy stuff
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this long ago and honestly forgot I wrote it and it's really cute so here.

I was sitting in Awsten’s room strumming my ukulele. As my fingers move along the fretboard, I hear Awsten coming up the stairs. Immediately, a thought comes to my head. I start strumming a familiar pattern to me and once he walks in the room, I start singing.

“I have a question,” 

“Yes?”

“It might seem strange,”

“Everything you say is strange Lis,” Awsten laughs and sits on the bed next to me.

“How are your lungs? Are they in pain?” 

“Uh, no?” 

“Cause mine are aching,”

“Do you need your inhaler? You shouldn’t be singing if your lungs hurt.”

“Think I know why,”

“What’s wrong?”

“I kinda like it though, you wanna try?”

“I don’t understand,”

“Oh, would you be so kind, as to fall in love with me?”

“I already fell in love with you Lis,”

“You see, I'm trying  
I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love”

“It is enough! I did fall in love!”

“I think it's only fair  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?”

“Sure, we’ll have a lot with how many I have when I see you,”

“Cause I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love with me”

“Okay,”

“Let's write a story  
Be in my book”

“Anything you want,”

“You've got to join me on my page  
At least take a look”

“I will!”

“Oh, where are your manners?  
You need some time?”

“Nope, I spent too long already”

“Let's swap chests today  
That might help you decide”

“Sweet! I always wanted tits!”

“Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?”

“I am even more now,”

“You see, I'm trying  
I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love”

“I love you Lis,”

“I think it's only fair  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?”

“I get this song now,”

“'Cause I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love with me  
Oh”

“Oo bridge time,”

“Oh, do me a favour  
Can your heart rate rise a little?  
Do me a favour  
Can your heart rate rise a little? (ooh)  
Oh do me a favour  
Can your heart rate rise a little? (ooh)  
Do me a favour”

“This song is pretty,”

I keep singing and Awsten joins in.

“Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?  
You see, I'm trying  
I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love  
I think it's only fair  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?  
'Cause I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love”

“Oh, I like you, but that's not enough  
So if you will, please fall in love with me”

I finish out the song and Awsten kisses me softly.

“That song was really cute, did you write it?” Awsten asks me with wide eyes.

“No sadly, one of the artists I listen to wrote it, Dodie is her name,” I look down at my ukulele and blush.

“Well it was really good and you should sing more, I love you so much,” He leans in and kisses me again.

“I love you Awsten, now show me what you wrote today when I was at work,”


End file.
